Fall Of Terrien
by Sakuchii
Summary: At the break of dawn seeing the dead bodies of their comrades it was clear to everyone; a war was going to break out. Regina of Cayne was missing and the white army had taken control over the country. The whole continent was in danger! No one could stop it anymore; Terrien was going to fall. AU! [OC Submission: OPEN]
1. Fall

**A/N:** I know this is start to be doing this all over again, but I just needed to refresh everything in order to do it better. I'm not sure if this is going to be the official and final prologue, but this will do for now. [I hate it when I leave my databooks at home while going over to parents]. I hope that you guys enjoy the prologue as it is now.

* * *

 _ **Fall**_

How many of them had already died?

A brown haired lad huffed loudly as he made his way past the bodies of his dead comrades. On the day he had set on the journey to save his sister, he had never thought it would have this kind of ending. His whole body hurt and he was barely able to stand.

"Do you feel alright? Can you still go on?" He suddenly heard a voice questioning next to him. The lad turned his head and saw a lass standing next to him while holding onto his arm. A weak smile escaped from his lips.

To speak the truth, he would've loved to end his life at that very place if that would've stopped the war. He didn't want to fight against those people. He didn't want to fight against his own people. He didn't want to fight against her.

But things weren't that easy. Far too many had already lost their lives in order to protect him. If he was to die there, it would mean their deaths had been for vain. He wasn't going to waste the lives of those who had fought alongside him. He was going to bring end to the war that had started because of him.

"Yeah, I can still fight." A reassuring smile he knew wasn't enough to full her, but at least he tried. The lass looked away from him with worried eyes, but then rapidly made a movement that made them jump back.

An arrow was pointing out off the ground in the place they had just stood.

The lass raised her head in murderous anger and pulled her curls behind her ears. Before them where standing two persons, a white haired lad and a lass wearing a cape with her face hidden under the hood. "Oh, what a scary face." The lad commented with sarcastic grin and pulled the bow back. It was obvious that he had shoot the arrow just before.

And his intentions were to kill the brunette.

The tension between the pairs rose as they kept on staring at each other without particularly doing anything. They weren't in the position to move either, because the white haired lad has his arm near his arrow-case so that he could shoot any moment needed and the curly haired lass moved her arm close to her sword.

Moments flew past by without either side moving. Meanwhile the fight around them was as intense as ever.

Finally, the cape wearing lass made a movement and pulled up her hood, exposing her face. Smile upon her face she greeted the brown haired lad. "It's nice to see you again, Mamoriaz. Or do you prefer me calling you Mamoru?"

It was the meeting of those two, that brought forth the fall of Terrien. After being separated from the birth bed they were never supposed to meet each other again, but it happened _twice_. The third time they met in the middle of battlefield as enemies.

How many of them were going to die?

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm still not sure what is going to become of this but we'll see. Hopefully I manage to advance this story to at least some point. Writing at least two more chapter this year is my plan, then I have fulfilled my quota. The reason I'm renewing the OC application form is because I decided to work on it by requesting characters I need instead of gathering a bunch of characters and trying to somehow throw them into the plot.

Due to the fact that this story has a massive amount of characters, especially those of male ones - I'm in need of OC females as their wifes and crushes in order to balance out the story. Due to their ages variating much from the original timeliness, I have set a certain facts the character must own (due to this killing your imagination, jk!). I have no limits to how many OCs one sends, but let me remind you it's not first come first serve. I would like to see well rounded characters.

* * *

 **Tirador/Gatillero:** Tiradors are tall and have slender body. They have straight blond hair and use bow to hunt animals. Gatillero have gray-colored messy hair and use crossbow. Both races are light, extremely flexible and fast runners. Their specialty is archery. Have pointy ears.

 **Kriger/Samuri:** Have big body built; are clumsy and stiff. Not fast runners… Kriger wear heavy armor to protect them, while Samuri wear their traditional costume aka. hakama. They are experts in sword fighting and fishing. Hair color varies between the different shades of blue.

 **Bruxo/Ollus:** The smallest race of Terrien. Hair color varies between the pink and purple. Bruxos are experienced in different kind of magic; weak cloak. Ollus have red hair. Bruxos average life expectancy is longer than other raises. Not really fast runners and lack stamina as they use magic in their daily tasks.

 **Seiren:** As short as Bruxos, live most of their life in water, can transform into humans. Have their breeding season every fifty years, maturity takes 100 years. Most long-lived race. Hair color mostly light blue or light shades of purple. Have curvy body. Great swimmers. Have extremely pointy ears.

 **Zrets/Frei:** Have average height and really thin body due to leaving meat out from their food, Zrets have orange hair while Freis hair is light brown colored. Zrets pray for Oratio while Frei pray for Prier. Zrets wear what Japanese shrine maiden wears while Frei wear western priest and nun costumes. Poor swimmers due to never have seen water and Freis sight is bad as they live in caves inside a mountain.

 **Varas:** Their hair color varies between the different shades of green. They have a tattoo of their clan on their left cheek. Pretty average height, they are experts in climbing, theft, escaping and hiding. Are fast runners like Tiradors.

 **Arma** : Their ability, strengths and weakness, appearance and height varies! Can transform into weapons which the other races use in battles. Most of Armas live outside their country Cayne. White haired Armas are considered as a specific group.

 **Kupec:** The race who is experienced in trade and marketing. They have dark brown hair and captive black eyes, what they are famous for. Also their circulation of blood is high-speed and their cheeks are burning red as if they are blushing. Cheekbone and chin stands out and are distinctive.

* * *

Next is the list of OC I'm in need of. I have a list of guys (who are going to be the crushes) and details of what kind of OC I'm searching for each guy. These are not all of the guys who are going to appear in the story, but these are the guys whose pairs will have a significant role in the story. I have now updated all the information - and as you can see neither Seiren or Arma are listed here. I will inform if your OC has been accepted. Once again I want to remind that it's not first come first serve.

 **Notice!** There is now also a crusless option for those, who don't want your OC to be paired with CC. The rules are, you can have two OC's with crush and if you want to send in more, the rest will be crushless options. This way all the crushes won't be taken by one author. Thank you for your understandin and co-operation.

Please either review or PM me and I will send the form to you.

 **Tiradors/Gatillero**  
 _• Fubuki Shirou: Marriage Partner, Army General Daughter, 16 years, Gatillero_ _  
_ _• Suzuno Fuusuke: Fiancé, Daugther of Duke, 18 years, Gatillero_

 **Kriger/Samuri:  
** _• Yagami Reina: Husband, Warrior of The Krug, 24-27 years, Kriger_ _  
_ _• Sorano Aoi: Husband, Warrior of The Krug, 21-25 years, Kriger_ _  
_

 **Bruxo/Ollus:  
** _• Manabe Jinichirou: Sakura's Daughter, 80-100 years, Bruxo  
_ _• Yuukoku Hiroyuki: Wife, 150-200 years, Bruxo  
_ _• Kira/Kiyama Hiroto: Crush, 14-16 years, Varas  
_ _• Mitsuyoshi Yozakura: 16-19 years, Arma_

 **Zrets/Frei:** _ **  
 _•_** _Tachimukai Yuuki: Fiancé, Arrangend Marriage, 16-18 years, Frei_ _  
_ _ **•** Minaho Kazuto: Fiancé, 13 years, Zretz__

 ** ** ** **Kupec:  
** _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _ _ _ _Aoyama Shunsuke: Bride-To-Be, Daughter Of Army General, 16-19 years, Kupec____ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _ _ _ _Ichinose Kazuya: Wife, Queen, 16-19 years, Kupec____

 **Other Characters: _(Crushless Options)_  
** ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _Female, 50-90 years, Ollus [1 positions left]_ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_****** ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _ _ _ _Male, 50-90 years, Ollus [2 positions left]____ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_****** ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _ _ _ _Male, 20-25 years, Warrior of the Krug, Samuri____ _ _ _ _  
____ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _ _ _ _Female, 23-26 years, Svarama, Varas____ ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _  
_**_**_**_****** ** ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _•_**_**_**_****** _ _ _ _Female, 200, 250 or 500 years, Seiren [3 positions left]____ _ _ _ _  
____


	2. Protector

**A/N:** I have come out with another chapter. I'm going with slightly different imagine for this story and rest of the chapters will most likely be shorten that this one. Also this whole story takes place prior to the first chapter. I'm getting home only tomorrow, so the two races will be added once I update the third chapter. Enjoy

* * *

 _ **A section taken from "The Myth of Terrien" found in the University of Taomi**_

 _ **Creation of Terrien**_

 _It is said that once the world was a united land with rivers playing the board lines to separate the nations from each other. There were no oceans or mountains to separate the people and human were living happily visiting the neighboring countries by crossing the rivers. Everything was peaceful in the world without wars or hunger._

 _But even peace isn't there to last forever. A grave mistake from the bored young gods, brought forth a natural disaster that was marked down into the books as the Awakening Arc. The ground masses moved, separating from each other as rain poured down unending for couple of millenniums._

 _It was a miraculous day when the rain finally stopped and human kind was again welcomed by the sun light. They realized that the world was no longer the one their ancestors had once known. Some of the ground masses had collided against each raising high mountains, while the ones that moved away from each other, along with pouring rain had created huge water pool between them._

 _The legends say, that is how the huge island-like continent, inhabited by eight different races had been created. The races are as following: Tiradors, Krigers, Bruxos, Seirens, Zretss', Varass', Arma's and Kupecs'. It is still a mystery how the eight races had been born, some say they have been there from the creation of the world. The eight races lived on the island, coexisting with each other while maintaining peace in the yet unnamed continent. It wasn't until the appearance of Terrien siblings that the continent was finally named._

 _Along with them, the siblings brought forth war._

* * *

 _ **Protector**_

Even if he was ever to lose all of his memories, Mamoru was sure, that there was is one recollection he would never forget – the very first memory of his childhood. The memory which determined his identity. Even if he was to become a ruler one day, Mamoru found himself most comfortable with the scenes of those days.

An open horse carriage on a bumpy road, and mixed smell of fresh and rotten fish. An exciting road what would take you anywhere in the world. The very first memories of his childhood.

The young Mamoru squinted when he woke up of the smell of the rotten fish. His face was glued of the sticky dead water being and it was staring at him with one colorless eyes. "Yuck!" Mamoru let out a disgusted cry and quickly wiped away the sticky liquid from his hand. He found himself in a moving carriage covered with a warm cloth.

"Oh young one, you're awake." A deep voice spoke all of a sudden. Mamoru turned towards the voice and saw two men sitting at the front of the carriage. The speaker had dirty blond hair and kind looking dark blue eyes. His mouth was covered by a messy and unkempt beard. The man had thin figure and bumpy posture; his upper body was bending forward.

The man sitting next to him looked clearly younger than his companion. He too had slightly blond hair with dazzling water blue eyes. He had slender body built, but was more muscular than the old man. He was most likely not much over thirty years, or looked much younger to his actual age. The man didn't even have a beard to cover his almost perfect looking face.

"Protector, come here. The smell will stick to you if you're too long with the fishes." The younger man smiled at Mamoru. His voice was kind and a lot clearer than the man's next to him. The young boy looked puzzled, not understand where he was or how he had ended there. Dozens of questions went through his head, but he was too shy or confused to ask.

Mamoru inhaled deeply and the pungent smell of the rotten fish filled his lungs. He immediately covered his nose with his arm. He then made it to the men, jumping over the piles of fish. The men made space for him and let the boy sit down in the middle. The older man holding reins, swept them, commanding the horse to trot faster.

Mamoru was amazed by the scenery appearing before him. They were clearly somewhere inland as he could see nothing but trees surrounding them as they went up the rocky carriage road. On their left there was a mountain wall which continued far to the north and south. Somewhere in the distance Mamoru could see a small village.

"That is our destination, Protector." The old man pointed at the small dot in the scenery. He glanced at Mamoru who had squinted so that he would be able to see the village clearly.

"That's Veer. In ancient language it means 'spring'." His companion told and then continued. "There's an old belief in Ancany about that village. When the snow melts in Veer it means that spring has arrived."

Mamoru let out a light laughter and turned to the men with amazed look. The men glanced at each other with wondering look, but then smiled at each other. The older man swept the reins and the carriage speeded up.

Mamoru smiled widely while waving his hand to the villagers who were staring at them with surprised look. Little children chased after the carriage while laughing happily. A passing by carriage was a rare occasion in the village and everyone had come outside to look at the sight.

Before long, they had already driven past the sporadically built houses. The men stopped the carriage before the village chief's house. A tall and slender man came to greet the two tradesmen. The village chief had long silver colored hair and his dark black eyes made him look emotionless.

"Finally you two arrive, my friends. We've been waiting for you." The village chief let out a deep laugh as he greeted the two merchant who have come to the village to do some business. The villagers were waiting for the fish. Veer was inlands so there was no big lakes or rivers with fish near. They relied purely on the tradesmen.

"Roando! It's been a while. How is your family and the village?" The younger one of the tradesmen asked as he shared a strong hug with the silver haired man.

"Wideniel. We're been just fine. The winter is drawing near so we're trying our best to get meat to eat." The main continued the casual chatting with his quests. As they talked, villagers who had been expecting for the tradesmen gathered around them, ready to buy fish.

Mamoru was staring at the villagers of Veer from the carriage and was trying to figure out why they looked so strange. Their blond and silver hair along with the tall structure was already a significant remark, but he felt like there was something else what made them to look different from him. He stared as the pointy ears of the strangers vibrated as they spoke, and unconsciously moved his hand to his ears.

"Eh?" The boy was surprised when he finally realized the matter. Unlike the pointy ears of these people, his were round. He was in a strange country, surrounded by strangers. Once the reality hit him, tears started to form into the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, you have a new face with you." Roando suddenly stated as he noticed Mamoru. Wideniel smiled and went to pick up the young boy. He was caught in surprise when he felt Mamoru's body trembling and the boy was sobbing. He gently caressed his back trying to comfort lad.

"We found him near Yay. He was left there sleeping completely on his own. By his looks we assumed that he must be Kupec." Wideniel told walking back. Gahioun, his trade partner, laughed.

"That boy sure is amazing. He didn't show any signs of waking up when we carried him into our carriage. He slept over five days nonstop and woke up just before we reached here." The man told and walked closer to the little boy. Mamoru wrapped his hands around Wideniel and buried his face on his chest. Gahioun looked surprised, but let a vivid laugh.

After a small chat, the men then went to business. Wideniel and Gahioun were in hurry to reach the next town so the men gave the food, took their payment and headed towards their next destination. Roando did invite them to dinner, but they kindly refused him. The men said they would stay for longer the next time.

Mamoru watched as they drove further away from the village. Once it disappeared from his sight, the boy turned around towards the scenery which opened before him. Gahioun smiled at the boy. "Protector, do you know where are you from?" Mamoru somehow understood that the question was targeted at him. The boy shyly shook his head. Gahioun then questioned him about his parents, but Mamoru didn't recall any memories.

There was a long silence between the three men. After few glances and strange gestures that the two men shared, Wideniel then spoke. "Then would you like to come with us? To travel around the world and sell… fish?" He ended his sentence with a laugh.

"It's not very fabulous life, but at least it's better than being abandoned to mountain." Gahioun wrapped his arm around the little boy. Mamoru's face turned into a wide smile and he then nodded. The two men shared a smile. Gahioun then swept the reins, commanding the horse to trot faster. And so started Mamorus' journey as trader.

They visited countless of cities and different little towns. Mamoru grew to know about the people of Ancany and the other countries that they visited on their journey to sell food. The men told him manny stories of the country's past and the little boy was eager to hear home. To him, the dearest story was the story about how the eight siblings of Terrien found the continent and saved it from an awful war which could have destroyed it completely. Later on, the continent was named after them.

It was around his third spring with them, when the boy suddenly asked them an unexpected question. The three men had just left the capital city and were on their way to Acro. The young Mamoru sat in the middle of the men and suddenly spoke, looking at the sky. "Say. Why are you calling me Protector?"

"You know, when we first found you near Yay, you were mumbling 'Mamoru' in your sleep. In our language that means Protector. We decided to call you that." Gahioun explained to the young child.

"What's my real name then? Is it Mamoru?" He asked, curious about his past.

"I'm really sorry Protector, but we don't know. When we found you, you didn't remember anything so we also learned nothing about you, your parents or your past." Wideniel apologized.

"I wonder if they're still alive… I would love to meet them if they still are. Maybe I have cute younger siblings." The boy let out a laugh, only to realize that his eyes had started to water. In the end, Mamoru cried. Gahioun let him cry of his shoulder, comforting the young boy. Eventually the boy fell asleep, the conversation remaining in his mind as a faint memory.

When Mamoru woke up, Gahioun was gone. The mad had heart attack all of a sudden and because they were in the middle of nowhere, Wideniel couldn't get anyone to help him. That one attack had been strong enough to take Gahioun away from his companions.

The funeral had been held in Gahiouns hometown, like it had been his wish. Wideniel then told news what would completely change Mamoru's future. He walked to the sobbing boy and sat next to him. "Protector, it seems that our paths will separate now." He kept a short pause and Mamoru gave him confused look."This job was really fun and especially since I had you and that old man with me. But it's about time I start to think about my own family. Actually there's someone whose hand I would like to ask for."

Mamoru stared with disbelieve written all over his face. "Then- What about me?" he asked. Was this man going to throw him away just like that?

"Don't worry. An acquaintance of mine lives in Mine and he would gladly take a boy into his family. He has a daughter around your age, but he has always wanted a boy. From now on you'll be living with them." Mamoru wanted to object, but Wideniels expression told that the topic was over. He then sighed and left the boy.

Next day they headed towards Rinka, which was a city near the bound of Ancany and Mine. Never had their trip been so silent. Mamoru sulked at Wideniel and refused to answer to the old man. In the end, they travelled the whole trip without speaking to each other.

"We're here." Wideniel's words finally reached Mamoru's ears. The boy stood up and saw a big city opening before his eyes. The boys mouth widened in amazement, it was even bigger than the capital of Ancany.

The carriage drove to a small house which also seemed to be a public house. Windeniel offered his hand to help Mamoru down, but the boy refused him trying to act independent. He soon found himself facing the sky.

"Haha, so this person is supposed to become my brother." A young girl with wavy auburn hair and beautiful eyes was staring down at Mamoru. The girl around his age smiled lightly and reached her hand towards him. "Come on you clumsy one. Get up." She helped him up.

"Raimon Natsumi. What's your name?" The girl introduced herself and smiled kindly. Mamoru looked at her for a while with stunned look, but smiled then happily. He took Natsumi's hand.

"Mamoru." Instead of going with the name Wideniel and Gaioun had been calling him, Mamoru decided to use the word, which held a special place in his heart.

"From now on you will be Raimon Mamoru." Natsumi got ahead of things, but the boy didn't seem to mind it. The girl then repeated his name one more time.

"Mamoru."

* * *

 **A/N:** I would love to hear your comments about the chapter.


	3. Festival

**A/N:** Schools been killing me, and I actually have English word-test on Saturday (yikes!). This will be most likely my last chapter for this story this year, as I need to start concentrating on the other stories, before going to temporary hiatus next year (I need to write my thesis Q_Q). I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Festival**_

"Hurry up, Mamoru! You're so slow" Natsumi yelled to her brother as the two children ran in the streets of Rinka. The whole city was on move - after all it was the coronation of the new Simyachi and everyone wanted to participate in the celebration.

The throne had been very unstable ever since the death of the previous ruler. Many of the powerful houses had been after the crown, but the young Crown Prince had kept his legs on the ground and protected his position as the next ruler. The young adult of 18 years was finally being crowned as the rightful ruler of Mine.

The whole country was celebrating this wonderful event.

"Natsumi, wait for me!" Mamoru shouted desperate as he tried to keep up with the girl. He wondered how the girl could be so fast when all she ever ate were cakes. The two children were heading to the harbor, where one of the city's main events were held. Rinka was famous for being one of Mine's harbor cities and the proud citizens were holding finishing competitions whenever there were reasons to celebrate. Their father was also participating and was one of the front-runners.

"Come on, slowpoke! We're going to miss the event!" Natsumi hurried Mamoru while gracefully slipping through the people that were filling the streets. The girl got further and further away and Mamoru started to think that there was no match for her. She was most likely the fastest child in the city – at least of those who were of their age.

"Natsumi!" Mamoru shouted after the girl, but she was already beyond his sight. Just as the boy tried to pick up speed, he then crashed on someone. For a second everything went black and he found himself on his knees on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized to the person he had crashed against.

The person was small in structure and was wearing a brown-colored cloak. Their face hidden beneath the hood, but Mamoru was sure that his eyes had met up with a pair of amberish ones. The petite figure got up without even bothering to answer Mamoru and was gone as fast as they had appeared.

Mamoru watched them going, and was suddenly brought back to reality. He needed to hurry after Natsumi! Mamoru took a quick start and dashed forward, hoping that he would be able to meet with his sister and that he didn't miss the competition.

When Mamoru arrived at the harbor the finalists of the fishing competition had been announced. Much like everyone had anticipated, their father was part of the finalists. Mamoru scanned the crowd, trying to find his sister. "Natsumi!" He yelled, hoping that she would hear him.

"Mamoru!" To his relief the girl had heard him and replied to his call. He eventually stopped he girl and started to head toward her. Upon seeing Mamoru, the girl did the same. Natsumi had already reached him when one of the crowd suddenly stumbled on her and she lost her balance.

Mamoru stared horrified as Natsumi fell into the ocean. "NATSUMI!" Without any second thoughts he jumped after her. He had never been to lake or ocean so he didn't know it if he could actually swim, but he had no time worry about that. He needed to save his sister.

The moment Mamoru was underwater; he saw Natsumi's unconscious body and dived deeper in order to catch her. He could only make two strong swings when he suddenly felt the need to breath. Mamoru was in dire situation, he had to make a choice between diving to get Natsumi or pulling up to get air.

Mamoru ended up using all his time doing nothing but thinking. He opened his mouth trying to gasp for air, but only water was filling his lungs. The boy felt his body giving out. He suddenly felt a pressure coming from above him and turned around. He saw a faint figure, but all too soon where was a flash and Mamoru ended up losing his consciousness.

…

…

The young boy was startled awake as he gasped for air. He ended up coughing in order to get the water out of his lungs and stabilize his breathing. "Oh, one of them is awake." He heard a male voice speaking and all of a sudden people gathered around him. Mamoru saw his father walking toward him from the crowd and gulped. The man was wearing rather dark expression.

Mamoru's eyes switched to search for Natsumi. To him, her safety was even more important than the scold he was about to receive for jumping into the ocean despite not knowing how to swim. He finally found the girl laying not far away from him and his expression softened. She seemed to be alright.

Then it finally hit him. "But who saved us?" He questioned from an older man who was sitting near him, as if to make sure that the boy was alright.

The man looked slightly confused. "I don't know actually. It was a small figure that passed by like an arrow. As soon as they got you guys up from the water they disappeared into the ground. We don't even know if it was a girl or a boy." The man admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." Mamoru said while glancing at the crowd. He then turned his head toward Natsumi, who was getting her consciousness back, only to realize that his father was already before him. This wasn't looking good for him.

…

Meanwhile a small figure was staring at Mamoru from afar. Their face was hidden beneath the hood, but two amberish eyes were glued on the boy.

"Until we meet again, Mamoriaz."

* * *

A small figure was sitting on a room, while having their eyes closed. It was as if they were concentrating on something. All of sudden they seemed to catch something and jumped up. "Th- This disturbance in the space and atmosphere. It can't be!" Their voice was full of disbelieve and the mad spitted out some nasty curses between his breaths.

"What's going on, elder?" Two other figures reacted, looking shocked of their elder's behavior. It was their first time seeing their leader and the man they respected looking so out of place. What exactly had happened to make him act so out of character?

"What is that stupid Simyachi thinking? The Gemini have met in some harbor city of Mine, the very thing we have wanted to avoid has happened and now the world is heading toward it's destruction. Everything we've done to keep the two of them separated for past ten years has disappeared has disappeared into thin air." The man tried to explain.

The red-head duo looked surprised.

"You mean?"

"We're heading toward a war here. The birth of Gemini has been prophesied since the days of the Terrien siblings and we have done everything to keep those two separated. Now, because of this simple meeting, the space has been disturbed, the starts have changes places and even the world itself has changed. We're heading towards a war – and I don't talk about some scuffle – it's a continental war."

The other two seemed speechless. They didn't find the right words to react to the situation.

"What is that stupid Simyachi thinking?" One of them retorted, not being able to think of anything better to stay.

"Actually, the Simyachi we discussing this matter with die few years ago. His was crowned as the new Simyachi today." The other one commented, still unable to compretend the words he had just been told.

The Mago sighed. "Talk about coincidences." Irony was surely playing a huge role in this miss calculation of his. He had been too concentrated on reading the stairs and space that he had completely missed this sudden change of throne event happening in Mine. Another sigh escaped from his lips. "I guess we need to start making our preparations. I'll handle the young ruler myself. You head to the land of Zanie and seek out for the Aries of Fire. It's about time to retrieve our youngster back to where he belongs."

"Yes sir!"

Watching the two males hurry from the room, Mago then sighed.

"May all the siblings of Terrien be with us."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not so sure of what direction this story is going! Q_Q (cries in Finnish).


End file.
